Dienender Engel
by Kira Gmork
Summary: HG/LM - Hermine entgeht nur knapp dem sicheren Tode. Als sich weitere Dinge ereignen, die eigentlich ummöglich sind, stößt sie auf ein Geheimnis, das sie für den Rest ihres Lebens begleiten wird.


Diese Geschichte entstand zu meinem Bild "Lucius Angel", das ihr auf deviantArt finden könnt. Bitte nehmt dazu jeweils das Leerzeichen vor den beiden Punkten raus.

http://kiragmork .deviantart .com/art/Lucius-Angel-147292143

Ich sende einen lieben Gruß an Angie Snape, die sich die Verwirklichung dieser Geschichte, die bislang nur in meinem Kopf rumspukte, gewünscht hat.

All meinen Lesern wünsche ich gute Unterhaltung!

LG, Kira

**Dienender Engel**

_von Kira Gmork_

_

* * *

  
_

Es war manchmal nicht leicht, alleine zu sein. Wobei Hermine zugeben musste, dass sie durchaus nicht wirklich allein war.

Sie hatte Freunde und auch ihre Eltern lebten noch. Und doch fühlte sie sich in manchen Momenten einsam, da ihr schon seit langer Zeit ein Partner an ihrer Seite fehlte.

Auch mit Ron war sie inzwischen nur freundschaftlich verbunden, so wie sie es vor ihrer Beziehung gewesen waren, die sie heute als das sah, was sie gewesen war...eine stürmische, aber kurzfristige Jugendliebe.

Es hatte nach Ron andere Männer in ihrem Leben gegeben. Doch so gerne sie die Aussage, Männer würden auf Dauer keine kluge Frau an ihrer Seite ertragen, mit einer eigenen Beziehung ad absurdum geführt hätte, so sehr zeigte ihr ihr jetziger Zustand, dass diese Aussage wohl leider der Wahrheit entsprach.

Harry hatte ihr den Rat gegeben, mit ihrer Intelligenz einfach ein wenig hinter dem Berg zu halten...ein Ratschlag, der zweifelsohne nur von einem Mann stammen konnte!

Hermine hielt sich gerne an dem Glauben fest, es würde diesen einen geben, der sie lieben würde wie sie war - mit ihrem stetigen Wissensdurst und dem Strom an Informationen, den sie nicht nur in ihrem Gehirn gespeichert hatte, sondern über den sie sich auch nur allzu gerne austauschte.

Im Moment jedoch redete sie eher mit sich selber - sie fluchte, um genau zu sein.

Es war kurz vor Weihnachten und Hermine hatte sich ein weiteres Mal in die Winkelgasse begeben, um nach einem Geschenk für Ron zu suchen. Früher wären ihr tausend Dinge eingefallen, die er als Kind aus dem Hause Weasley hätte gebrauchen können, denn auch wenn es ihm an Liebe und Geborgenheit dort ganz sicher nicht gemangelt hatte, so hatte ihm doch ansonsten so ziemlich alles gefehlt, was ein Junge seines Alters als kostbar angesehen hätte. Heute jedoch, da Ron im Ministerium so viel verdiente, dass er ein eigenes Verlies in Gringotts benötigte, hatte Hermine nur ziemlich ratlos durch die Regale der einzelnen Geschäfte gesehen. Schließlich hatte sie sich ein teures Sportalbum andrehen lassen, von dem sie hoffte, dass es bei Ron die gleichen Begeisterungsstürme hervorrufen würde, wie der Verkäufer ihr hatte weismachen wollen.

Sie war noch ganz in Gedanken versunken, als eine Verkettung unglücklicher Umstände dazu führte, dass eine Kutsche, die wohl von Thestralen gezogen wurde, führerlos auf sie zuraste. Hermine, die gerade im engsten Teil der Gasse stand, wich in eine Nische zurück, erkannte, dass dort eine Tür war und rüttelte an ihr, um Schutz suchen zu können, da ihr Zauberstab für eine Politur bei Ollivanders Nachfolger lag, wo sie ihn nun hatte abholen wollen.

Während die Kutsche auf sie zuraste, rüttelte Hermine am der Klinke der Tür. Sie war verschlossen. Die Kutsche schlingerte, eine Achse brach, ein Wagenrad löste sich und flog quer durch die Luft, genau auf Hermines Kopf zu. Sie duckte sich, doch zugleich erkannte sie, dass es zu spät war, denn Holz splitterte und verteilte sich wie Speere genau in die Richtung, in der sie stand. Nur wenige Sekunden später war Hermine tot. Zumindest hätte sie es sein müssen, doch statt dessen hörte sie ein kräftiges Aufprallen, gefolgt von einem derben Fluch. Die Überreste der zerstörten Kutsche lagen zu ihren Füßen, sie selbst atmete heftig, doch war gänzlich unverletzt.

Ein Schauder überlief sie, der nicht nur daher kam, weil sie gerade knapp dem Tod entronnen war, sondern aus dem Grunde, weil sie wusste, dass dieses Entrinnen eigentlich unmöglich gewesen war. Hinzu kam der Fluch, den sie gehört hatte...ein menschlicher Laut, nur dass niemand bislang zu sehen gewesen war. Nun jedoch kamen die Leute von überall angelaufen, um zu sehen, was geschehen war. Hermine riss sich zusammen und ging schnell weiter, als sei sie rein gar nicht in die Geschichte verwickelt gewesen. Es gab sicher bessere Methoden, Weihnachten zu verbringen, als stundenlang im Ministerium zu sitzen und eine Aussage darüber zu machen, dass Thestrale durchgedreht waren. Zudem wäre sie im Ministerium vielleicht Ron begegnet, und danach stand ihr so überhaupt nicht der Sinn.

Hermine disapparierte so schnell wie möglich und kehrte in ihre Wohnung zurück. Mit einem Seufzen legte sie ihren Mantel ab und zog ihre Stiefel aus, um in bequeme Hausschuhe zu schlüpfen. Sie kochte Tee und griff nach einer magischen Fach-Zeitschrift über die Quellhock-Forschung.

Dann erst fiel ihr ein, dass sie in all der Aufregung und durch die anschließende Flucht vergessen hatte, ihren Zauberstab bei Ollivander abzuholen. Sie sah auf die Uhr und erkannte, dass der Laden vor fünf Minuten geschlossen hatte. Nun würde sie ihren Zauberstab also erst nach den Feiertagen zurück erhalten. Diese Erkenntnis ließ sie laut fluchen. Es war für eine allein lebende Hexe nicht ratsam, ohne Zauberstab zu sein. Sie stand durch ihn in direktem Kontakt zu ihren Freunden und Eltern. Für den Fall, dass sie in Schwierigkeiten war, reichte eine einzige Berührung ihres Zauberstabes und fünf Leute stürmten gleichzeitig ihre Wohnung, um nach dem Rechten zu sehen. So jedoch war sie ziemlich aufgeschmissen wenn sie ernsthaft in Problemen stecken sollte.

Nun gut, man sollte ja den Teufel nicht an die Wand malen. Obwohl der Schreck mit der Kutsche noch tief saß, redete Hermine sich selbst gut zu, dass wohl kaum in so kurzer Zeit erneut eine Katastrophe passieren würde.

Sie wandte sich wieder der Teekanne zu und erstarrte. Neben dem gläsernen Gefäß lag ihr Zauberstab. Hermines Herz raste augenblicklich. Sie wirbelte herum und starrte in den Raum. Er war leer. Ein Moment verstrich, in dem sie wie gelähmt war. Dann jedoch schüttelte sie die Starre ab und ihre Stimme klang so fest, dass man ihr kaum noch ihre Angst anmerken konnte.

"Wer auch immer Sie sind - zeigen Sie sich!"

Nichts geschah. Hermine spürte, wie nun Angst und Zorn miteinander kämpften. Erneut sprach sie in den Raum: "Sind Sie ein Geist? Nur Geister können so dämlich sein! Als ob ich nicht merken würde, dass hier Dinge geschehen, die unmöglich sind! Ja...nur ein Geist kann so einfältig sein, zu glauben, dass er mit so einem Schwachsinn durchkommt!"

Abermals verstrich ein Moment, dann hörte sie plötzlich eine Stimme aus dem Nichts vor ihr. "Ich bin kein Geist. Ich bin ein Engel."

Hermine war merklich zusammen gezuckt, als sie die Stimme vernahm. Es war eine Sache, einzufordern, dass jemand sprechen sollte, den man nicht sah, doch eine ganz andere war es, damit dann auch klarzukommen.

"Ein Engel...", wiederholte sie und etwas überdreht fügte sie an, "natürlich...ist ja auch bald Weihnachten, nicht wahr?"

"Ich bin nicht wegen Weihnachten hier. Ich bin wegen Ihnen hier."

Hermine lauschte den Worten, doch es war momentan weniger der Sinn, den sie verstehen wollte, als vielmehr die Stimme selbst, die ihr merkwürdig vertraut vorkam.

"Ich kenne Sie", sagte sie aufs Geratewohl. Nun schwieg die Stimme wieder. Bingo!, dachte Hermine. "Also gut", fuhr sie nachdenklich fort. "Sie sind...mein Schutzengel?"

"Ja", knirschte die Stimme. Hermine nickte diplomatisch dem unsichtbaren Wesen zu, wo sie es vermutete.

"Aber Sie machen Ihre Sache etwas...unprofessionell", sagte sie dann leicht spöttisch. "Sollte es nicht so sein, dass Sie mich beschützen, ohne dass ich es merke?"

Plötzlich zischte der Engel: "Wenn Ihnen nicht passt, wie ich meinen Job mache, dann werde ich ihn eben nicht mehr machen. Das Alles ist ohnehin völlig indiskutabel für mich. Dass ausgerechnet jemand wie ich, jemanden wie SIE schützen soll!"

Es machte Klick in Hermines Hirn. Dann wurde ihr schlecht, bei der Erkenntnis, wen sie da als Engel vor sich hatte.

"Lucius Malfoy?", fragte sie erstickt.

Ein Schnauben war die Antwort. Ein arrogantes, theatralisches und völlig überkanditeltes Malfoy-Schnauben. "Sie sind im letzten Herbst gestorben", gab Hermine schwach von sich.

"Ja, das bin ich. Und ich wünschte, ich hätte Sie überlebt, um mir diese Nummer hier ersparen zu können."

Hermine griff sich einen Küchenstuhl und ließ sich darauf gleiten, weil das alles im Stehen nur schwer zu ertragen war.

"Sie sind also dazu verdonnert worden, ausgerechnet MEIN Schutzengel zu sein? Ich will ja nicht nerven, aber hatte ich etwa zuvor keinen?" Der letzte Satz klang etwas panisch.

"Doch", knirschte er, "aber als ich zur Verfügung stand, wurde Ihr bisheriger Schutzengel eine Stufe höher gesetzt."

"Eine Stufe höher?"

"Ja, er wurde belohnt. Wegen seiner guten Leistungen. Sie haben sich manchmal ganz schön in Gefahr gebracht!"

"Sie meinen wohl, SIE haben mich ganz schön in Gefahr gebracht! Dieser ganze Todesser-Mist! Da kann ich vermutlich froh sein, so einen aufmerksamen Schutzengel gehabt zu haben...bis jetzt."

Er schnaubte hörbar. Hermine kam langsam in Fahrt. "Sagen Sie mal, Mister Malfoy...". "Engel Malfoy", korrigierte er. Hermine lachte geschockt. "Sie verlangen ja wohl nicht, dass ich Sie Engel Malfoy nenne!", zischte sie. Er räusperte sich. "Nun, da Sie schon wissen, dass es mich gibt, ist dies die korrekte Bezeichnung...fast", fügte er an.

Hermine stutzte, doch dann fiel ihr ein, was sie ursprünglich hatte sagen wollen. "Sagen Sie mal...Engel Malfoy...was, zum Teufel, hatten SIE eigentlich im Himmel verloren, dass Sie als Engel zurückkehren? Sollten Sie nicht eher in der Hölle schmoren?"

Sie konnte hören, wie er mit den Zähnen knirschte. Dann stieß er hervor: "Es gibt keine Hölle. Es gibt nur Engel...allerdings in zwei Kategorien unterteilt."

"Ah", machte Hermine, "und in welche?"

"Können Sie jetzt mal einfach so weiterleben und ich passe auf Sie auf? Ich mache das in Zukunft mit mehr Vorsicht - unsichtbar...wir werden nie wieder in direkten Kontakt treten!"

Hermine machte eine verneinende Geste. "Wir sind nun aber schon mal in Kontakt getreten. Also, ich frage Sie nochmal - welche zwei Kategorien?"

Lucius Malfoy brummelte etwas vor sich hin.

"Habe ich nicht verstanden. Bitte laut und deutlich!", sagte sie streng.

"Ich sagte, es gibt die Engel und die...", er nuschelte erneut.

"Die WAS?"

"Die Dienenden Engel", brüllte er nun fast.

Stille. Dann Lachen - es kam von Hermine. Als sie sich ein wenig beruhigt hatte, sagte sie: "Sie sind also zu einem Dienenden Engel geworden? Man lässt Sie anderen DIENEN?"

Er knurrte erneut, dann stieß er hervor: "Nicht ANDEREN, nur Ihnen!"

Abermals verging ein Moment. Hermine war plötzlich gar nicht mehr zum Lachen zumute. Das hier klang wie ein perfides Spiel, in dem sie selbst nicht unbedingt der Gewinner war, nur weil Malfoy offensichtlich verloren hatte. Schließlich sagte sie aufgeräumt: "Also ist die korrekte Bezeichnung, mit der ich Sie ansprechen muss wohl, Dienender Engel Malfoy?"

Diesmal nuschelte er nicht, sondern schien vor Wut zu schäumen. "Ja, das ist die korrekte Bezeichnung."

"Dann werde ich Sie genau so nennen", sagte Hermine mit Nachdruck. Ein Knurren klang zu ihr herüber und für einen Moment hatte sie fast das Gefühl, ein unsichtbarer Höllenhund stünde vor ihr.

"Warum müssen Sie ausgerechnet bei mir Ihren Dienst ableisten?", fragte sie.

Sie hörte, wie er scharf einatmete, dann knirschte er hervor: "Eben aus jenem Grund, weil ich es so oft war, der Sie in Lebensgefahr gebracht hat."

"Sie hätten auch zu Harry geschickt werden können, oder zu einem Ihrer anderen Opfer", warf Hermine ein.

Seine Stimme klang eindeutig widerwillig, und doch schien er gezwungen zu sein, Antwort auf ihre Fragen zu geben, denn er murmelte: "Ich habe einen blöden Fehler gemacht. Ich habe Sie...beleidigt...vor Zeugen...nach meinem Tode...vor einigen wichtigen Engeln."

Hermine riss die Augen auf, die Kinnlade klappte ihr runter. Dann hauchte sie fassungslos: "Sie haben mich selbst noch nach Ihrem Tode beleidigt? Und wie haben Sie das getan? Los, Dienender Engel Malfoy, ich wünsche eine Antwort!" Sie starrte auffordernd in die Richtung, aus der seine Stimme kam.

"Das führt doch zu nichts...", warf er ein.

"ANTWORT - BITTE!", blaffte sie.

"Also gut, wie Sie wünschen! Ich habe mich darüber beschwert, dass auch Schlammblüter wie Sie als Engel Gestalt annehmen dürfen."

"Reizend! Sie arrogantes Arschloch selbst über den Tod hinaus!"

"Nun, ich bin hier. Und ich beschütze Sie", gab er blaffend zurück.

"Ich will Sie sehen!", forderte sie plötzlich, und schien ihn damit offensichtlich völlig zu überfordern.

"Das geht nicht", erwiderte er zögerlich, dann fügte er an, "Sie dürften eigentlich nicht mal wissen, dass ich hier bin."

"Ich weiß es aber, weil Sie Mist gebaut haben!", gab sie tadelnd zurück. Dann fuhr sie fort: "Und ich sage Ihnen noch etwas...ich werde nicht zulassen, dass Sie hier heimlich um mich rumschleichen! Ich will sehen wo Sie sind! Und ich will, dass Sie sich immer dann aus einem Raum verziehen, wenn ich es Ihnen befehle!"

"Das ist gegen meinen Auftrag. Ich soll Sie schützen, schon vergessen?"

Hermines Stimme klang eiskalt, als sie sagte: "Wenn Sie sich nicht verpissen, wenn ich unter die Dusche gehe, dann werden SIE jemanden benötigen, der SIE beschützt, wenn ich Sie in die nächste Ecke hexe!"

Sie konnte nur sein abfälliges Schnauben hören, dann erwiderte er: "Als würde ich ausgerechnet SIE nackt sehen wollen. Ich habe in meinem Leben Frauen gehabt, denen Sie auch nicht nur ansatzweise das Wasser reichen können", fuhr er sie erbost an.

"Also gut, das reicht", erwiderte Hermine zornig, "machen Sie sich jetzt sichtbar, damit ich sehen kann, wo Sie sich aufhalten! Ich habe absolut keine Lust, aus Versehen in Sie hinein zu laufen."

"Nein, das werde ich nicht tun", gab er zurück. Hermine verdrehte die Augen, dann sagte sie laut und deutlich: "Ich befehle dir, Dienender Engel Malfoy, mache dich sichtbar!"

Bereits im nächsten Moment stand ein Engel vor ihr, der Hermine die Beine schwach werden ließ.

Bis auf einen weißen Lendenschurz war Malfoy vollkommen nackt. Seine Flügel jedoch waren so gewaltig, dass sie wirkten, als trüge er eine schneeweiße Wolke auf dem Rücken. Jede einzelne Feder wirkte so filigran und flauschig, dass Hermine für einen Moment versucht war, ihn zu fragen, ob sie seine Flügel berühren dürfte.

Sie verdrängte diesen Impuls und ihr Blick war bereits im nächsten Moment erneut auf seinen beinahe unbekleideten Körper gerichtet, denn ihr entging nicht, dass seine breite, unbehaarte Brust sich viel zu schnell hob und senkte. Er war aufgeregt und das rührte sie seltsam an. Hermine versuchte sich davon nicht beeindrucken zu lassen, denn es war geradezu lächerlich, dass ein Mann mit einem solch perfekten Körper nervös sein sollte, wenn er ihn präsentierte. Und dennoch war ihr klar, dass es einen Unterschied gab. Malfoy tat es nicht freiwillig, sondern weil sie es ihm befohlen hatte.

Sein flacher Bauch und seine wohlgeformten Hüften nahmen Hermine regelrecht gefangen. Jeder Muskel schien wie gemeißelt. Malfoys Körper war angenehm gebräunt, was sein langes, weißblondes Haar gut zur Geltung brachte. In weichen Wellen fiel es ihm über die breiten Schultern; die Spitze einer Strähne berührte genau seine rechte Brustwarze, als wolle sie sie zärtlich necken.

Ein Blitz raste durch Hermines Unterleib, der irgendwas in ihrem Inneren in Brand steckte. Die Hitze stieg ihr bis ins Gesicht, und sie konnte erkennen, wie Malfoy sich nun um einen abfälligen Ausdruck bemühte, als wolle er sie auslachen. Es gelang ihm nicht sonderlich gut, denn seine Flügel hingen nun - trotz der Show, die sich in seinem Gesicht abspielte - mutlos herab.

"Warum tragen Sie keine Kleidung?", fragte Hermine mit belegter Stimme.

Zum ersten Mal konnte sie den Ausdruck in seinen Augen sehen, wenn er ihr antworten musste, und für einen Moment verfluchte sie sich selbst, weil sie ihn gezwungen hatte, sichtbar zu werden, denn die Kälte in seinem Blick war unverändert die selbe, wie zu seinen Lebzeiten.

"Ich trage die übliche Kleidung eines Dienenden Engels. Sollte es mir möglich sein, aufzusteigen, so werde ich ein weißes Gewand bekommen, das mich verhüllt. So jedoch erkennt man unter den Engeln meinen Status sofort und ich bin gezwungen, den anderen meine körperlichen Mängel zu offenbaren, ebenso wie die seelischen Mängel, die Sie jedoch wohl kaum sehen können."

"Ich sehe auch keine körperlichen", gab Hermine zurück, bevor sie nachgedacht hatte.

Sie biss sich auf die Lippe, als ihr die Worte entschlüpft waren. Da es nun ohnehin schon zu spät war, fügte sie gleich noch eine Frage an, um sich noch einmal rückzuversichern, dass sie das Alles richtig verstanden hatte.

"Dieser Körper, in dem Sie nun stecken...das ist Ihr eigener? Ohne engelhafte Veränderung?"

"Nur die Flügel", bestätigte er.

"Das ist...interessant", bekam sie gerade noch die Kurve, obwohl ihr ein ganz anderes Wort auf der Zunge gelegen hatte. "Und wenn Sie aufsteigen sollten, dann bekommen Sie...?", den Rest des Satzes ließ sie in der Luft hängen und sah ihn fragend an.

"Dann bekomme ich einen perfekten Körper. Eine reine Seele. Und ein verhüllendes Gewand."

"Das scheint mir nicht viel Sinn zu machen", erwiderte sie nachdenklich, "warum sich verhüllen, wenn Ihr Körper perfekt ist?"

"Aus Gründen des Anstandes", sagte er und es klang merkwürdig aus seinem Munde. Die Haarsträhne kringelte sich um seine Brustwarze und Hermine konnte kaum den Blick davon wenden. Ihr Schoß pochte, von diesem unglaublich erotischen Anblick verführt.

Malfoys Muskeln traten hervor, als könne er so dem forschenden Blick ausweichen. Seine Flügel schnellten wieder ein Stück nach oben und Hermine konnte dadurch deutlich sehen, dass sie tatsächlich zu ihm gehörten.

Der Mann war berückend schön...ihr wurde klar, dass die anderen Engel vermutlich wesentlich mehr Einblick in sein wahres Ich hatten, da sie seine schmutzige Seele sehen konnten. Sie selbst jedoch vermochte das nicht, und sie war entflammt von dem was sie sah...und zugleich schockiert über sich selbst!

Ihr Körper diktierte ihr hier etwas, das er viel zu lange hatte entbehren müssen. Sehnsucht nach einem männlichen Bettgefährten machte sich in Hermine breit. Schnell brachte sie ihr Denken wieder in geordnete Bahnen.

"Aber wozu brauchen Sie dann einen perfekten Körper?"

"Weil alle Engel gleich behandelt werden sollen. Wer den Status des reinen Engels erworben hat, hat keine Eifersucht, keinen Neid, keine Abscheu oder sonstige negativen Gefühle zu befürchten. Als Dienender Engel jedoch ist man all dem ausgesetzt, was einen auch im Leben ausgemacht hat - mit dem kleinen Unterschied, dass man für die Lebenden normalerweise nicht sichtbar ist - es sind die Engel, die über einen richten, nicht die Menschen."

"Schön, also Sie wollen Ihren Dienst bei mir ableisten, um in den reinen Engelstatus aufzusteigen, richtig?"

"Richtig", bestätigte er knapp.

"Und dann bekommen Sie einen perfekten Körper?"

Er stutzte sichtlich. "Ja, das sagte ich bereits. Diese Tatsache scheint Sie sehr zu interessieren. Darf ich fragen, warum?"

Hermine lachte verlegen. Dann erwiderte sie leise: "Nun ja...weil es mir doch so scheint, als hätten Sie bereits einen perfekten Körper."

Malfoy sah sie einen Moment schweigend an. Dann schüttelte er leicht den Kopf und zeigte auf seine Zehen.

Hermine folgte mit ihrem Blick und sog dann scharf die Luft ein. Malfoys Zehen waren seltsam verkrümmt und wiesen Narben auf.

"Wie ist das passiert?", fragte sie mit belegter Stimme.

"Mein Vater. Er hat mir befohlen, einen heißen Kessel zu tragen, als ich noch sehr jung und schwächlich war. Der Kessel entglitt mir und brach meine Zehen mehrfach. Die heiße Flüssigkeit tat ihr übriges. Mein Vater war ein sehr stolzer Mann, der nicht gerne fremde Hilfe annahm. So heilte er mich mit einigen raschen Zaubern selbst und befahl mir, nie wieder ein Wort über die Geschichte zu verlieren. Leider war er kein sonderlich guter Heiler, und so trug ich Narben davon. Schlimmer jedoch waren die Verkrümmungen meiner Zehen, die mir ein Leben lang Probleme bereiteten."

"Ja, das kann ich mir vorstellen", gab Hermine zu, immer noch den Blick auf seine Füße gerichtet.

"Möchten Sie etwas essen?", fragte sie plötzlich und nutzte den Themenwechsel, um sich selbst auf andere Gedanken zu bringen.

Lucius brachte ein knappes Lächeln zustande. "Engel essen nichts. Nicht einmal Dienende Engel tun das."

Sie nickte knapp, dann sagte sie: "Also werde ich wieder für mich alleine kochen."

Während sie die Töpfe aus dem Schrank holte, sah sie aus den Augenwinkeln, wie er eine Postion an ihrem Fenster einnahm, um ihr nicht im Weg zu sein. Sein Blick jedoch war aufmerksam auf sie gerichtet und Hermine wusste, dass er alles daran setzen würde, seinen Job gut zu machen, um als Engel aufsteigen zu können und die dienende Schmach so schnell wie möglich zu beenden.

xoxox

**Drei Wochen später **

"Wir gehen nicht diesen Weg. Biegen Sie in die Gasse rechts ab", hörte Hermine den Dienenden Engel Malfoy sagen, der immer dann unsichtbar wurde, wenn andere Menschen in der Nähe waren.

Sie nahm seinen Rat an und bog ab.

Wenig später hörte sie aufgeregte Stimmen, die von einem Diebstahl mit Todesfolge berichteten, der sich ganz in der Nähe abgespielt haben sollte. Erst als sie wieder zu Hause war, wagte sie es, Lucius darauf anzusprechen.

"Sie haben mich heute davor bewahrt, das Opfer dieses Diebes zu werden, nicht wahr?"

Er legte die Flügel an, so gut es ging und nickte. "Ja, das ist richtig."

"Aber was ist mit dem Getöteten? Hatte der keinen Schutzengel?"

Lucius zuckte mit den Schultern und erwiderte: "Zumindest keinen, der jemals aufsteigen wird. Wer einen Schützling verliert, hat seine Chance darauf für immer verwirkt."

"Dann sollte ich wohl dankbar sein, dass Sie IHRE Chance so hartnäckig verfolgen, auch wenn Sie mir durchaus den Tod wünschen würden. Das ist doch so, oder Malfoy?"

Er schwieg. Hermine schnaubte: "Keine ehrliche Antwort, Dienender Engel Malfoy?"

Seine korrekte Bezeichnung traf ihn immer wieder aufs Neue und zwang ihn, zu antworten.

Diese Antwort jedoch überraschte Hermine.

"Nein, ich wünsche Ihnen nicht den Tod. Obwohl ich denke, dass Ihnen Flügel gut stehen würden."

Hermine lachte matt. Dann sagte sie nachdenklich: "Wem ich wohl dienen müsste, wenn ich jetzt sterben würde?"

Lucius' Brust hob sich, die Adern an seinem Hals traten hervor, dann jedoch ließ er die Luft wieder aus seinen Lungen entweichen und erwiderte: "Niemandem. Sie würden derzeit nicht den Status eines Dienenden Engels annehmen müssen. Sie wären sofort in der oberen Liga."

Etwas verlegen spielte sie mit ihren dunklen Locken, zwirbelte sie um ihren Finger und gab sie wieder frei.

"Sie sagen, derzeit. Vielleicht sollte ich die Chance nutzen, bevor sich das ändert."

"Es sieht nicht so aus, als würde sich das ändern", gab er zurück.

Hermine ließ ihren Blick auf seinem beinahe nackten Körper ruhen. Es überraschte sie, dass sie sich immer noch nicht daran gewöhnt hatte. Im Gegenteil. Seit sie ihn vor drei Wochen zum ersten Mal so erblickt hatte, spielten ihre Hormone verrückt. Sie fragte sich insgeheim, ob er dies spüren konnte. Wer wusste schon, wozu ein Schutzengel in der Lage war?

"Ich werde nun lesen", sagte sie plötzlich, und gab ihm so die Möglichkeit, sich irgendwo zu platzieren, wo er sie zwar im Blick hatte, ihr jedoch nicht in die Quere kam.

Da er als Engel gelernt hatte, keine Möbelstücke zu benutzen, setzte er sich vor der Couch auf den Teppich, die Beine zu einem lockeren Schneidersitz verschränkt. Der Lendenschurz geriet dadurch an den Rand seiner Belastbarkeit, und Hermine hatte Mühe, sich auf die Zeilen in ihrem Buch zu konzentrieren. Als sie an eine Stelle mit einer überaus erotischen Beschreibung kam, seufzte sie gequält und klappte das Buch entschieden zu. Sie schloss die Augen, in dem Versuch, den "Mann" auf dem Teppich zu ignorieren.

Ihr Schoß stand in Flammen. Das Pulsieren im Delta ihrer Lust machte Hermine beinahe wahnsinnig. Sie hielt die Augen fest geschlossen, als sie flüsterte: "Küssen Sie mich."

"Was?", entfuhr es Malfoy.

"Nur ein Kuss. Ein kurzer, schneller Kuss. Nur, damit ich fühle, dass ich nicht alleine bin", sagte sie heiser.

Hermine konnte spüren, dass er sich vom Boden erhob und sich dann zu ihr hinunter beugte. Seine Lippen berührten die ihren so sanft, dass sie die Augen öffnete, um sich davon zu überzeugen, dass er ihrem verrückten Befehl tatsächlich nachkam.

Als er sich zurück ziehen wollte, umschlang sie seinen Hals. Malfoy war ihr dadurch immer noch ganz nah, doch ihre Lippen berührten sich nun nicht mehr.

Ihr Blick glitt an seinem nackten Oberkörper entlang, streifte die verführerischen Muskeln, den flachen Bauch und die kleinen harten Brustwarzen.

"Ich weiß, dass ich Ihnen nicht gefalle. Das ist in Ordnung. Aber Tatsache ist, dass mich Ihre Anwesenheit verrückt macht. Ich möchte daher meine Forderung, dass Sie in meiner Gegenwart sichtbar sein müssen, zurück nehmen. Verzeihen Sie mir diesen eingeforderten Kuss bitte, Mister Malfoy."

"Dienender Engel Malfoy", erinnerte er sie. Dann streckte er seine Hand nach ihrem Bein aus und streichelte es sanft. Wie elektrisiert spürte Hermine den Berührungen des attraktiven Engels nach.

Ihre Gedanken überschlugen sich und endeten doch alle schließlich in einem erotisierenden Bild vor ihrem geistigen Auge.

Als er nun sprach, stellten sich bei Hermine die Härchen vor Begierde auf.

"Sie gefallen mir, Hermine. Ich unterliege nach wie vor den Wünschen meines alten Körpers, zumindest was diese Empfindungen angeht. Ich verstehe den Sinn dessen nicht gänzlich, doch ich denke, es ist eine Art Test, ob ich der Versuchung widerstehen kann."

Bei Merlin - sie gefiel ihm! Und er sprach von einer Versuchung, der er durch sie ausgesetzt war!

Hermines Körper reagierte auf diese Aussagen augenblicklich. Feucht und geschwollen fühlte sich ihr Schoß an - hungrig!

"Können Sie der Versuchung widerstehen?", fragte sie rau.

Plötzlich geschah alles sehr schnell. Sie wurde bereits von ihm auf die Arme gehoben, als sie sein "Nein", hörte.

Der Dienende Engel Malfoy trug sie in ihr Schlafzimmer, aus dem sie ihn bislang stets ausgesperrt hatte. Als er sie aufs Bett legte, war sein Blick so fiebrig wie ihr eigener. Kein Wort des Protests kam über ihre Lippen, während er sie vorsichtig entkleidete.

Als er seinen Kopf in ihrem Schoß vergrub, stieß Hermine Laute aus, die eine Frau nur dann von sich gibt, wenn sie zutiefst erregt ist.

Innerhalb weniger Minuten beförderte er sie in den sprichwörtlichen Himmel.

Hermine erbebte unter seiner Mundarbeit gleich mehrfach, als wolle sie alles nachholen, was ihr in den letzten Jahren gefehlt hatte.

Als er sich schließlich aufsetzte, richtete auch sie sich auf und küsste ihn. Hermine konnte spüren, wie erregt er selbst war. Jeder Muskel in seines Körpers schien zum Zerreißen angespannt.

Sein Atem war heiß und kam stoßweise.

"Darf man einen Engel verführen?", fragte sie ebenfalls atemlos.

"Hast du das nicht längst getan?", kam es von ihm zurück.

"Ja. Ja, das habe ich. Und ich übernehme die volle Verantwortung dafür. Meinst du, dieser Deal gilt?"

Er lachte rau. "Ich weiß es nicht. Ich...es ist mir im Moment aber auch herzlich egal, Hermine."

Er sah sie ernst und zugleich so verzweifelt verlangend an, dass es ihr die Sinne raubte.

"Bitte leg dich hin", wisperte sie und fügte schnell an, "wenn du magst."

Malfoys Augen loderten als er sich flach auf dem Bett ausstreckte. Hermines Hände erkundeten diesen prachtvollen Körper, den sie bislang stets nur angesehen hatte.

Dann legte sie ihre Hände auf den Lendenschurz und ließ ihre Finger sanft über die deutlich sichtbare Erhebung gleiten.

Malfoy seufzte.

Mit immer wieder prüfendem Blick in seine Augen löste Hermine den Knoten, der den Schurz gehalten hatte. Was zum Vorschein kam, war eine so prachtvolle Erektion, dass Hermine einfach nicht den Blick davon wenden konnte. Auch ihre Hände mussten das wundervoll steife Glied ein ums andere Mal berühren.

Also sie sich schließlich mit gespreizten Beinen darauf setzte, stöhnte Lucius vor Lust auf und murmelte Hermines Namen.

Sie begann sich auf ihm zu bewegen und er stammelte etwas vom Himmel auf Erden.

Lucius genoss ohne Zweifel was sie tat. Plötzlich jedoch hielt Hermine inne und sah auf seine Flügel, auf denen ihre Knie zwar weich gebettet waren, die jedoch durch die Belastung leicht schaden nehmen konnten.

"Ich zerknicke deine Federn", erklärte sie schwer atmend.

Er sah kurz hin, dann winkte er ab. "Die regenerieren sich wieder. Was glaubst du, wie oft ich die Federn zerknickt habe, als ich die Flügel neu hatte. Ich bin ständig irgendwo gegen gelaufen und einmal sind sie sogar in Brand geraten, als ich einem Kamin zu nahe kam. Bald schon sehen sie aus wie neu. Vergiss, dass ich ein Engel bin...nur für ein paar Minuten."

Hermine kam dieser Aufforderung nur zu gerne nach. Sie nahm ihre Bewegungen wieder auf, und sorgte dafür, dass sie in einem Taumel der Lust miteinander verschmolzen, der mehrere Höhepunkte bereit hielt. Zuletzt genoss sie Lucius' Anblick, als er sich mit einem befreiten Stöhnen in ihr ergoss.

Ermattet, doch zutiefst befriedigt, ließ sie sich schließlich neben ihm auf dem Bett nieder und kuschelte sich in den weichen Flügel, während Lucius zugleich seinen muskulösen Arm um sie legte.

"Wenn es nicht gestattet ist, was gerade passierte, dann schick wen-auch-immer zu mir, damit ich erklären kann, dass es nicht sinnvoll ist, einen derart heißen Engel einer alleinstehenden Frau zu schicken."

Lucius lachte leise, dann sagte er: "Du vergisst, dass ich eigentlich im Hintergrund arbeiten sollte."

Hermine drehte sich zu ihm und küsste seine Wange. "Ich bin ziemlich froh, dass du nicht nur im Hintergrund arbeitest. Aber wenn das, was zwischen uns geschehen ist, deine Chance zerstört, den Status des Dienenden Engels jemals zu verlassen, dann lasse mich mit diesen einflussreichen Engeln reden, die das zu entscheiden haben."

Er lachte erneut. "Ich werde darauf zurück kommen, wenn es nötig sein sollte."

Sie nickte zufrieden.

xoxox

**Siebzig Jahre später**

Die Haut ihrer Hand war faltig, doch ihr Griff war fest mit dem von Lucius verbunden.

"Es wird Zeit für mich, zu gehen. All die Jahre hast du auf mich aufgepasst, und wir hatten eine Beziehung, die wohl von oberster Stelle nicht so gedacht war, aber doch geduldet wurde. Nun aber muss ich dich bitten, deine schützende Hand von mir zu nehmen, denn ich kann nicht ewig leben, Lucius."

Er nickte und sein unverändert attraktiver Körper erschauerte, als Lucius sich darüber bewusst wurde, dass er nun über ihr Leben und ihren Tod entscheiden musste.

Hermine sah ihn mit unendlich müden Augen an, dann fragte sie: "Wird es Probleme geben, was dein Aufsteigen betrifft, wenn du mich nun gehen lässt?"

Er schüttelte mit dem Kopf und seine Stimme klang rau.

"Es ist alles bereits geklärt. Ich habe meine Schuld abgegolten."

"Wie lange schon?", fragte Hermine.

Lucius lächelte, weil sie wie stets die richtigen Rückschlüsse gezogen hatte. Hermine war eine Frau, der man nichts vormachen konnte - selbst auf dem Sterbebett nicht. Er liebte sie dafür.

"Seit fünfzig Jahren."

Sie gab ein leises Keuchen von sich. "Du hättest bereits so lange schon deinen Traum verwirklichen können? Warum hast du nie etwas gesagt?"

Er strich ihr eine graue Strähne aus der Stirn. "Weil ich auf dich warten wollte. Du sprichst immer davon, dass du nun gehen müsstest, doch für mich ist es nicht so dass du gehst, sondern dass du nun zu mir kommst. Und wie ich dir bereits vor langer Zeit sagte, hast du nichts zu befürchten. Du wirst kein Dienender Engel."

Hermine sah ihn liebevoll an, dann sagte sie: "Und du hast wegen mir fünfzig Jahre lang als einer ausgeharrt, obwohl du längst hättest gehen können. Es wird nun Zeit für uns beide, uns der Gnade auszusetzen, die uns erteilt werden soll. Ich bin bereit."

Lucius schloss die Augen. Nur einen Moment später war Hermine bereits auf dem Weg...der Dienende Engel blickte ein letztes Mal liebevoll auf den Körper der gealterten Hermine, den sie zurücklassen würde. Dann folgte er ihr, bereits spürend, dass seine Zehen sich zu verändern begannen.

**Ende**


End file.
